Where we first met
by Strawberry Moon Bunny
Summary: rwsm its the the silver millenium and it befor big bad attacks please just read it really good.
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue

A time of the silent peace

Before the crystal after the silver and some were in between the sailor scout found peace for a while at least.

Later, the five girls and Darien were at the top of the school building, with the three lights and the princess. Luna was on Amy's shoulder, and Artemis was on Mina's shoulder.

Amy: Do you have to leave?  
princess: Our friends from home are waiting.  
Yaten: We'll make a new planet with our princess.  
Luna: Do your best.  
Yaten: Thank you, Luna.

Luna purred, very cute. Artemis is VERY jealous!

Seiya: Odango, it's great that your boyfriend returned.  
Serena: It's because of you. Because of you, I was able to do my best.  
Seiya: Odango, I won't forget you.  
Serena: Yes, we're friends forever.

Seiya was disappointed by Serena's words. Everyone else made fun of Usagi, because she didn't understand Seiya's true feelings.

Seiya: Darien, you have to protect her now. A snobbish guy was saying it.   
Darien: I know.  
Seiya: Bye, Odango.

The Three Lights transformed into the Star Lights, an instantaneous transformation.

princess: Thank you very much.  
Lita: We won't forget you.  
Amy: Please be careful.  
Mina: Come again any time.  
Serena: We're waiting for you.  
Raye: Good bye.

The Star Lights and the princess left.

Serena to herself: Thank you Seiya.

The shooting stars went across the sky. Hotaru, Trista, Amara, and Michelle were in Amara's car, by the ocean looking out at the stars.

Hotaru: A shooting star.  
Trista: What did you wish for?  
Hotaru: It's a secret. What about you?  
Trista: It's a secret.  
Michelle: They're going home.  
Amara: They aren't shooting stars. They are great stars that shine in the night sky.  
Hotaru: What did you two wish for?  
Michelle: There's nothing I need to wish for. We're happiest now. Right, Amara? Amara: Yeah.

Darien and Serena were alone in a park by the water.

Moon: Darien, do you like me?  
Darien: Yeah.  
Moon: Really?  
Darien: Yeah  
Serena: How much?  
Darien: What happened?  
Serena: How much?  
Darien: When I'm with you, I get filled with energy.

Serena and Darien were looking at each other, with the big moon in the background.

Serena and Darien kissed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter ONE

a year later every thing was at peace everyone went on with their lives. Many of the girls started to date. It has been a year since they all transformed into sailor scouts. We find our selves at the park by the water where they last say the sailor stars. Serena is the first one to arrive. All though Darien had to work.

As Serena thought to her self.

I can't believe it's been a year already. 

As she looks on to the lake.

I wonder how they are doing 

As a girl with long purplish black hair walks up to Serena.

Raye: Hey Serena,

Serena: now who's the late one.

Raye: I was busy. I do have a job you know.

Serena: I guess I forgot, sorry.

Raye: so were's Darien.

Serena: he had to work. He said he'll try to make it but if he doesn't, he says hi.

As two other familiar girls arrive.

Serena: Amy, Mina! hey guys!

Waving her arms frantically.

Amy: hey Serena, Raye how have you guys been.

Mina: hey guys.

All: hey there.

Raye: hey long time

Mina: yeah Raye what have you been up to.

Raye: not much just the usual, and some unexpected guest

Serena: have you guys herd from Lita.

Mina: no I thought you guys did.

Amy: I did she was going to be a bit late. Her flight was late .

Raye: her flight?

Amy: yeah she flew to America.

As a tall brunet was walking towards them.

Lita: did someone say my name.

All the girls gave a group hug.

Lita: well here we all are. Back to where we last were ...

Serena: Sailor scouts.

With a sad tone in her gentle voice.

Raye: yeah our destiny, what now life is boring now there isn't much to do any more. It's like we fulfilled our destiny a while ago.

Amy: Raye, you don't have to be so negative.

Mina: yeah Raye, don't worry before Serena becomes Queen we'll have plenty to do.

Serena: yeah...blink ...What is that suppose to mean?

All the girls just laughed at Serena. As they headed off to Raye's temple. Unexceptedly, up the stairs there was a black cat.(fades out)


	3. Chapter 3

Serena: Raye I didn't know Luna was here.

Raye: that's ...

Serena: hey Luna I thought you were staying home.

As the large cat came running down the steps. Passes Serena making her fall straight on her but.

Raye: I tried to tell you ..giggling . this ..giggling Is ... giggling . (to the tiger) Jasmine, down. (Back to the girls) this is as I said is jasmine.

All: Jasmine?

Raye: yeah jasmine my tiger.

Serena: ti..ti.. TIGER.

Raye: yes she is a tiger. A Siberian Black tiger.

As they all went on to Raye's room. As everyone took there usual spots but Raye as Jasmine sat upon her lap.

Amy: so how did you find Jasmine?

Raye: well, actually she found me. She was at my front door. She was really ill so I took care of her until she got better. That was nine months ago. She's all better now. She just wont leave so I decide I'll keep her. Even though she's free to leave when ever she wants.

Lita: so now she's like your pet now.

Raye: I guess so one thing she hates Chad.

Serena: she's more like you guardian than anything. laughing

Jasmine: purring

Amy: so is Luna gonna show up, Serena.

Serena: no she not feeling well. How about Artemis, Mina.

Mina: he's going to check on Luna he Said.

Jasmine: purring how much longer do I have to play tiger 

as she got up and walked out side.

(fades out) mean while in the past the Rorrin Warriors are finally on there way to return home from the feudal era.

Ryo: we are finally going home after all these years.

Sage: yeah I hope my family hasn't moved.

Ryo: yeah I hope the girl back home remembers me.

Kento: who can forget you.

Rowen: how about you Kento.

Ryo: yeah Kento. Cant be a girl can it be.

Kento: yeah I have a girl back home in America. But I doubt she'll remember me.

Cye: I guess we all have someone back home waiting for us.

Kento: so our little Cye has someone special he forgot to tell us about her.

Kento pushing Cye a round.

Cye: yes I have a girl back in England but I doubt she still single when I last saw her she was gorgeous I bet she has gotten more beautiful than before.

Pushing kento away from him.

Ryo: wow you got it bad Cye.

Cye: how about you Sage other than you parents

Sage: there was this girl. That I grew up with. She lived next door.

Kento: ooooo... the girl next door.

As a lightning bolt hit and the Ancient Anubis appeared.

Anubis: Rorrin warriors..

Ryo: hey Anubis.

Anubis: are you all ready.

Ryo: guys?

All: yeah we ready.

Ryo: that's your answer.

As Anubis began to open a portal.

Anubis: Actium Sium Cedes.

As a huge ancient gate appeared.

Anubis: this is the gate that will take all of you back to present day Tokyo. But you must hurry I cant keep it open for long. but you must be as warriors.

Ryo: alright let's go home guys.

Everyone changed to warrior form went through the gate.

Ryo: bye Anubis take care.

Anubis: thank you Rorrin Warriors. You all have done well.

As Ryo was the last one to step through the gate.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at Raye's temple. The girls were going through a photo album.(fades out)

As Luna contacted them on the communicators.

dan da dan ta ( the sailor moon theme)

Serena: Yeah Luna what's up.

Luna: sorry to bother you girls but I think you should get to central park there has been a disturbance in the time continuum.

Lita: yes finally some fun I hope we aren't to rusty.

Mina: let's go.

All: yeah. Let's do it.

As all the girls rush out of the room.

Amy: we should transform here we don't what we against yet, just to be safe.

Serena: that's a good idea.

Lita: "Jupiter Cosmic Power, Make Up!"

Mina: "Venus Cosmic Power, Make Up!"

Amy: "Mercury Cosmic Power, Make Up!"

Serena: "Moon Crisis Power, Make Up!"

As all the girls ran off Raye stayed behind.

Raye: what is this feeling it is so strange it's like a volcano ready to explode. It's so odd I better get going.

Jasmine: Raye ...

Startled Raye Jumped.

Raye: who's there?

Jasmine: Raye don't be startled.

As a person walked from out of the shadows. The person is a woman a little taller than Raye she has Black hair Like Raye but she had "ears and a tail?"

Raye: who are you?

Jasmine: don't be afraid.

Raye: who are you?

Jasmine: of all people you should know who I am. It was you who raised me from a kitten.

Raye: Jasmine?

Jasmine: yes Raye. I am Jasmine. From the silver millennium.

Raye: I remember, But what is happening to me.

Jasmine: your other half has arrived , now go help the sailor scouts but one thing don't kill them.

As she turned back to the shadows. And as Raye transformed.

Raye: "Mars Cosmic Power, Make Up!"

As a black tiger leaped out of the shadow.

Jasmine: Raye get on my back I'm a lot faster than you 

Raye: so it was you that was that girl.

Jasmine: yes I'm not from earth im from Tigeria 

As they ran off.


	5. Chapter 5

back at the park.(fades out)

Wildfire: wow what a rush.

Halo: yeah my head is spinning.

As the scout arrived.

Moon: stop right there.

Jupiter: what are you evil nemesis doing!

Wildfire: Evil Nemesis

Halo: What's that?

Venus: you that's what.

Moon: and we are the sailor scouts. Protectors of our beloved planet.

As torrent walked closer to sailor Venus

Torrent: Sailor V?

Venus: who are you? how do you know that name?

Torrent: Min is that you?

Jupiter: Venus don't fall for anything they are evil.

Venus: but only one person has ever called me Min. And he disappeared over ten years ago.

Torrent: Min it's me...

Jupiter: Jupiter thunder Dragon clash.

as a huge thunder Dragon attacked torrent. As Hard rock jumped in front of it. As Mars appeared.

Mars: stop it scouts! They aren't our enemy.

Wildfire: guys let go before anyone gets hurt.

Mars: that voice.

Jasmine: it's him, White Blaze. 

As Jasmine ran to wildfire. as a huge flame appeared and the strange boys disappeared.

Mars: Jasmine! No jasmine.

As Mars ran towards where her beloved tiger once stood.

Moon: Mars what's wrong?

Mars: Jasmine we must find her.

Moon: Mars calm down you knew that she will have to leave you one day.

Mars: you of all people should remember her she saved your butt a few times in the past when you were princess.

Moon: I don't know what you mean Mars.

Mars: never mind Moon Face.

As all the girls gathered.

Mercury: I guess our vacation is over.

Mars: they aren't our enemy.

Moon: how are you so sure.

Mars: Jasmine,

Jupiter: a tiger told you.

Mars: you may think im crazy but im not

Moon: we don't

Mars: Jasmine is like Luna and Artemis.

Mercury: so she said that they weren't our enemy.

Mars: yeah but she wouldn't tell me who they were.

As sailor moon transformed back to her human form.

Serena: we all should go home now we'll talk a bout this tomorrow.

As the rest followed. But Mars and Venus. Venus was still in a trance type stage.

Mars: I'm gonna keep looking I'll tell you guys if I find anything else.

Serena: sure , Hey V-Babe. Moon to Venus. Snap out of is V-Babe.

Venus: Serena, when did you change back.

Serena: V-Babe you should go home, and get some rest.

As she transformed back.

Mina: well I guess I'll see you guys later.

Serena: okay Mina I'll call you when you get home.

As all the girls left Mars standing where the strange boys once were. But just as Mars was gonna call it quits. She find what looks like a sword of some type.

Mars: I wonder if this is what Jasmine was going to show me 

As it begin to rain Mars decided to transformed back to herself.

Raye: but if it's Ryo 

(fades out)


	6. Chapter 6

She begin to walk off as she found herself walking towards an old friends place.

Raye: what brings me here? Ryo? 

The house that she is in front of has been vacant for some time now over ten years to be exact. As Raye spots a shadow of a man trying to break into the house, though she thought. The house once was owned but a friend of her grandfather. That had a grandson that Raye became great friends with but when she was eight he mysteriously disappeared. It began to rain.

(flash back) Young Raye on a swing as a face less boy pushed her.(end flash back)

Raye: what is that guy doing. 

As she crept over as the man begin to walk back to the front door Raye stopped him with the sword she found.

Raye: stop right there .

Ryo: wow there little girl. watch it there. You shouldn't play ...

As the sword began to glow. As the light showed the face of the man.

Raye: ry...ry.. (as she dropped the sword.)

Ryo: did you say something.

As Raye stood up and turned on the porch light.

Raye: it's you

Ryo: do I know you?

Raye: (she slaps him)

Ryo: what did I do.

Raye: you don't remember me. Do you?

Ryo: it can't be.

Raye: Ryo you are so gonna get it.

As a fiery anger rose. Flames were in her eyes

Ryo: Raye!

The anger diminished as tears filled her eyes.

as she ran into his arms.

Ryo: softly saying her name Raye.

Raye: Ryo, gazing up at the boy she once knew. where have you been?

Ryo: I'll tell you later. First lets get you out of the rain.

Raye: let's go to my place.

Ryo: why where's my grandmother

Raye: she moved back with your parents.

Ryo: let's go then.

(fades out)


	7. Chapter 7

they ended walking to the temple

Chad: Raye

as Raye suddenly looked up.

Raye: oh Chad. What are you doing out in the rain.

Chad: nothing I guess now.

Raye: oh Chad this is Ryo. Ryo this is Chad. Chad works for grandpa.

Ryo: nice to met you, Chad.

Chad: yeah sure whatever.

As Chad walked off back to his room.

Raye: I wonder what his problem is. Come on let me get you some dry cloths. You remember where my room is right.

Ryo: yeah.

Raye: wait there I'll bring you some dry cloths.

He went off to her room. As Raye went in to the spare robes. As Chad ran into her.

Raye: Chad, what's the matter with you. You can be nice to Ryo.

Chad: Raye, what is he to you.

Raye: what is that suppose to mean.

Chad: what is he to you? Is he your..

Raye: my what? Boyfriend. I only wish I've loved that guy since I was little girl I thought I had lost him forever but to find him again my heart feels whole once again. So yes I do wish he was my boyfriend.

Chad: oh.

His heart broke

As Raye went on to the kitchen to make them something to eat. As hurried on the way to her room.

Raye: sorry it took so long.

Ryo: it's okay

looking at a picture on her shelves.

Ryo: I remember taking those.

Raye: yeah those were the day. Here's the cloths I promised.

Ryo: thanks.

Raye: you can change..

As Ryo grabbed Raye and kissed her. While Chad was watching them. As they pulled apart.

breathing heavily

Raye: Ry..

He put his finger to her lips. As he walked out to change his cloths.

(fades out)


	8. Chapter 8

meanwhile back at Lita's place

Lita was sitting in her chair reading her favorite book. As her favorite song starts to play _Rainy day man_. As a knock at her front door broke her concentration on reading. As she went to the door knob she was shocked.

Lita: ouch, static shock.

As she opened the door. A man without an umbrella was standing there drenched from head to toe. Lita looked up from her book. She acted as if she say a ghost. Dropping her book.

Sage: hi, I don't know if you could tell me does the a girl named Lita still live here.

Lita: Sa..a..ge..

Sage: parden me.

Lita: Sage?

Sage: Lita?

Lita: oh my god. Sage is it really you?

Sage: yeah Lita it's me. I ... I ... wow you've .. Wow.

As lita blushed. Leaping in to the boys arms.

Lita: come in.

As she invited him in.

Sage: Lita you look great. How have you been.

Lita: alright. You, where have you been.

Sage: you wouldn't believe me if I told you.

Lita: try me.

Sage: I've been fighting evil in another time.

Lita: oh when.

Sage: you believe me

Lita: always have always will. And it's not that hard to believe from what I've been through the past couple of years.

Sage: oh really,

Lita: yes really,

Sage: then what.

Lita: promise you wont tell a soul.

Sage: promise.

Lita: no I'll tell you someday but today's not it.

As she pushed him on his back as the two of them began to rough house a round. As he pinned her to the ground. He gazed down at the girl he wanted to get back to over the years. he leaned down to kiss her so gentle their lips met for the first time.

(fades out)

while Amy got home her house had the lights on that was odd because her mother was away at a doctor seminar in the united states. As Amy walked pass the entrance door closing it silently walked pass the hall way to her room which her door was shut. She grabbed her transformation stick as she got ready to strike. A handsome man around the age of nineteen was sitting at her desk playing with some sort of glowing ball.

Amy: who are you?

As she startled him

Rowen: DAMN! you startled me.

Amy: like I said who are you.

Rowen: Amy it's me... ...Rowen.

Amy: you cant be him he's dead know get out of my house.

Rowen: Amy it is me . How can I prove it.

Amy: Okay. If you are truly Rowen you can tell me this the day he allegedly was killed what were we going to do that day.

Rowen: that on is easy we were going to the science fair that you were going to win the ...um what was it the Einstein Merit Award of Mathematic.

Amy: Wrong it was the Science Merit of Technology and it wasn't me going to win it was Rowen.

Rowen: no merc, it wasn't SMT that was the year before and I did win.

Amy: what did you say.

Rowen: it wasn't that it was the EMAT

Amy: no before that...(tears swelled in her eyes.)

Rowen: what merc.

Amy: get out know!

She hollered as she pointed him out of her house.

Rowen: alright Merc, im going.

Amy: don't you dare say that name around me you have no right just get out .

As he did he left a little picture on her desk. And he left. she went to pick the picture up and with a scared look on her face. As she went to the door to stop the man from leaving. But she was to late .

Amy: Rowen (she whimpered)

she cried.

(fades out)


	9. Chapter 9

as Mina entered her home she flicked on the lights.

Mina: Hey Artemis I'm home...

As a white feline walked out of the bathroom.

Artemis: ahh Mina how was the meeting.

Mina: very eventful I think we have a new enemy.

Artemis: you do.

Mina: but the thing is one of them sounded just like... oh never mind...

but he called me ... Min.

Shaking off the strange feeling as she closed her eyes. She began to make dinner.

Mina: but he went to the past...

Artemis: You mean Cye don't you?

Mina: yeah Artemis. It can't be him he said that they wont return ever.

As a knock on the door.

Mina: for heaven sakes who can that be.

As she opened the door.

Mina: yes, hell..

As she saw the person hasn't seen for the past six years.

Cye: Min I know you don't you that mouth to kiss your mother with..

Mina: CYE

wide-eyed she leaped and hugged the guy in front of her.

Mina: I knew it was you.

Cye: yeah Min me too.

He smiled so sexy at her.

Mina: OMG when did you arrive.

Cye: tonight you were there weren't you.

Mina: that was you in the blue armor.

Cye: yeah Min I just knew you were sailor V I guess your dream came true.

Mina: come in. Artemis come Cye's back.

Artemis: sniffle Cye welcome back.(he's very sick)

Cye: well you've grown little kit.

(fades out)


	10. Chapter 10

(Serena arriving at Darien's)

Serena: okay where did I put that damn key. I better call my mom when I get in tell her I'm staying at Darien's tonight. 

As she scrambled around in her purse. She pulled out a locket. She sat against the door gazing at the golden star.

Serena: Darien(she whispered)

as she opened the locket. It played a comforting melody. Unknowing that someone was there.

Person: excuse me (politely speaking)

Serena snapped out of it. And stood up

Serena: oh (shaking her head) I'm sorry, yes.

Person: I just was wanting to know if you knew the man that lived here. she looks just like the princess 

Serena: um yes I do are you a friend of him oh my she better not be another colleague of his that is in love with him he's MINE 

Person: I don't work with him if that was what you were thinking more like sister 

Serena: I didn't get your name?

Person: well you can call me oh which name oh yes this will do until I see big brother Daphne (She smiled)

Serena: im Serena

Daphne: it is the princess, must not let her know who I am yet well now we got that out of the way do you know where... oh no I don't know his earth name 

Darien: well Serena I wasn't planing on you bringing a friend tonight

As Serena walked near him and give him a light kiss. as the black haired beauty gazed at the man that arrived. She looked deep in to his eyes that were very similar to her own.(same with the hair color)

Daphne: Endy (she whispered for him to hear)

not breaking their gaze. Serena looked on with confusion. As a tear fell from Daphne's eyes.

Darien: why does she look at me like that and she called me Endy could she be from back then (she entered his thoughts) Endy don't Panic Please how do you know me

Serena: what do you mean Darien She told me she knew you

Darien: serena, go in the apartment unload the stuff for me I need to talk with .. Daphne Daphne. Okay Bunny( he kissed her as she nodded)

as Serena went in to the apartment and shut the door.

Darien: alright spill it how do you know me by that name.

As the girl embraced him. Darien didn't pull away some how deep down he knew who she was. She broke the hug. Wiping tears away from her eyes.

Daphne: Endy, you do remember me don't you?

Darien: I don't really know so I.

Daphne: how do you think I can enter you mind. Endyomion

Darien: I don't know

Daphne: you have to be awaken that's princess Serenity of the moon is it not.( She pointed toat the door)

Darien: how do you know all about that stop with the mind games

Daphne:(she began to cry) fine try calling me by my real name

he looked on.

Daphne: I'm you little sister (her sparkling eyes looked as if they were the oceans themself.)

Darien: Elysion, My Sister.

Elysion: Endy, it has been a so long My brother.

Darien: Elysion how did you find where I was.

Elysion: Silly, did you forget we are connected same with ...Eric

Darien: Eric Have You seen him

she shook her head, no.

Daphne: Endy, let's go in I need to speak with you

Darien: Elysion don't call me Endy yet here I am known as Darien

Daphne: and I Daphne, fine 

he nodded as they went in together Serena had started to make dinner

Serena: well that took long

Daphne: always impatient aren't we Serena even when you were sneaking off with my brother at night.

Serena: who's you brother.

Daphne:laugh are you sure she's the Queens Daughter the clever sneaky girl I grew up with, the you fell in love with laugh

Darien: nodded Serena this is my sister Elysion

Serena: NO it can be she was ..

Daphne: killed before the great battle. Serena yes it is me Endy's little sis before the final battle on earth I escaped and ran to the dream world I wasn't reborn like you or the others. But one thing I got married anyways.

Serena: to who I thought your engagement to wildfire didn't happen.

Daphne: no I didn't marry him, oh Darien don't fight you dreams they are sent to you for a reason kay.

Darien: what do you mean sis

Daphne: My husband sent the ones that tried to prepare you for what had happen in the future do you remember , one more thing Rini is a really gorgeous child you two did very well.

Darien and Serena: Rini how did ..

Daphne: My husband is Helios the dream Pegasus

Darien and Serena: HELIOS

as she transformed to her Queen form.

Elysion: sorry Endy I got to go my times up

Darien: can you ever come back

Elysion: yeah it's not permanent just I can't be out at night, have fun you two.

She gave her brother a hug as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. As a white horse with wing appeared.

Elysion: well that my husband , sweet dreams brother.. sister.

As she glowed and mounted the Pegasus and the two disappeared in to the night.

Serena: what did she mean by have fun?

Darien: I don't have the slightest clue? (Evil grin)


End file.
